Gallery:Bubble Boys
Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Read the full summary... Phineas, Ferb and friends Buford gives a wet willie.jpg|Buford gives Baljeet a Wet Willie. Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" making changes to my schedule.JPG|"Making changes to my schedule..." biggest durable bubble.JPG|"We're building a machine to make the biggest, most durable bubble ever!" We have just about everything we need for our durable bubble.jpg But if you guys wanna help out.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to get sap from a Maraca nut tree. Yeah, we can definitely do that.jpg|Isabella agrees. finish designs on transponder.JPG|"Great! While they're getting that, we'll finish our designs on the transponder." see you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" We got the sap you guys needed.jpg|"We got the sap you guys needed!" KidsGetInBubble.jpg|The kids get in the bubble. Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg|Baljeet checks his schedule. I am already still with you.jpg|"At least I am still with you," My schedule is totally blown.jpg|"Arrgh! My schedule is totally blown!" The bubble floats downtown.jpg|"I'm gonna miss my polka recital!" File:How long are we in this bubble.jpg|Baljeet is worried about how long they'll be in the bubble. File:Caught in downdraft.jpg|They get caught in a downdraft. File:Floating above Danville.jpg|The bubble floats down toward Danville. File:Can_lind_bridge.png|Candace and Linda approach the dreaded drawbridge File:Drawbridge.png|Candace Pastrana File:Power lines up ahead.jpg|"Oh no! Power lines!" File:You know what to do girls.jpg|"Girls, you know what to do!" File:Leaning in bubble.jpg|They lean in their bubble and move out of the way. File:We're approaching a cactus garden.jpg|"Cactus garden!" File:GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg|"We're gonna crash!" File:I should not have forsaken my schedule.jpg|"I knew I should not have forsaken my candy colored schedule!" File:Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg|Baljeet breathes in the bubble when he panics, making it expand. File:Breathe heavy like Baljeet.jpg|"Everyone breathe heavy like Baljeet!" File:Yes, Sir!.jpg|"Yes, sir!" File:The bubble is rising.jpg|Their combined heavy breathing makes the bubble rise to safety. File:Thanking Baljeet.jpg|They thank Baljeet for saving them. File:I always hyperventilate in panic.jpg|"When under pressure, I always hyperventilate!" They're in front of you.jpg|Candace tries to get Linda to see the bubble. That was candace.jpg|"That was Candace who went by!" File:Candace's car control.png|"Her car control has gotten a lot better." File:Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png|Baljeet relaxing in the bubble with his friends. File:DVD_052957_0_0001.jpg|Candace's foot slamming on the brake pedal. The gang lands in the playground.jpg|The bubble pops and everyone lands in the playground. Phineas and Ferb kiddie ride.jpg|Cute kiddie ride Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky address each other in the elevator. birthday ribbons perry.jpg|Agent P trapped with birthday ribbons File:Doof sings his country song.jpg|Doofenshmirtz performing his country/western song. File:Doof's Agent P underwear.jpg|"I had these underwear way before I met you!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Bubble Boys